1. Field
Disclosed herein is an apparatus for storing energy and a method for manufacturing the apparatus for storing energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advent of miniaturized high-performance devices in the field of electronics, nanoscale devices have become more prevalent. In order to manufacture nanodevices, a technique of producing nanowires has been developed. A nanowire is a wire with a diameter of several tens of nanometers. The nanowire may have an aspect ratio about 10 to about several thousands.
The nanowire may have electrical, chemical, physical and optical properties that are different from the general properties of the same material when it is in bulk form. By using the molecular properties of the nanowires in conjunction with some of the bulk properties, more miniaturized and integrated devices may be implemented. The nanowires may be used in various fields such as laser, transistor, memory, sensor, and the like.
More recently, miniaturization is being combined with versatility and mobility to produce mobile devices that can perform a variety of different functions. In order to produce sustainable mobile devices, batteries having an adequate power supply are desirable. However, the development of battery capacity for power supply presently appears to lag behind the integration of functionality into these devices. Therefore, the use of an auxiliary battery is desirable, and the development of the auxiliary battery as an emergency power source, which enables wireless recharge may also be desirable.